Mad minds
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: I- Le jeune homme albinos sourit, la tête penchée en avant, fredonnant lentement. Il relève la tête, chassant les mèches cachant son visage et dévoilant ses yeux bleus pâles ainsi que la lueur de folie en leur sein. La mélodie s’arrête… Kdo pour AAITD !


**Mad minds**

**Auteur :** Rikka-yomi

**Correctrice :** An Author Alone In The Dark

**Titre :** Mad minds

**Rating :** T (voire M)

**Résumé :** I-] Le jeune homme albinos sourit, la tête penchée en avant, fredonnant lentement. Il relève la tête, chassant les mèches cachant son visage et dévoilant ses yeux bleus pâles ainsi que la lueur de folie en leur sein. La mélodie s'arrête… Cadeau d'annif pour AAITD !!!!

**Pairing :** Allen/14°

**Disclaimers :** Les persos de -man ne sont pas à moi, et je ne reçois pas d'argent en publiant cette fanfic qui est à ma bêta !

**Genre :** Angst, Mystery, drama, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Suspence. (la liste est longue décidément xD)

**Musique : **Que j'ai écoutées durant l'écriture, et que je vous conseille ^_^

_BY Jena Lee _:

**J'aimerais tellement**

**Je rêve en enfer,**

_OF -man OST :_

**Lala's lullaby**

_OF Wolf's Rain OST :_

**Tell me what the rain knows**,

**Cloud nine,**

**Shiro long tails,**

**I-] Allen's lullaby :**

Allen marche tranquillement dans un couloir désert du prestigieux lycéen Lily-White. Il est tôt, et ce n'est pas étonnant que la plupart des élèves étudiants ici soient absent. Mais Allen est différent de tous ces fils de riches n'étant acceptés que pour l'argent que leurs parents donnent à l'établissement. Il est ici grâce à une bourse, et peut ainsi vivre constamment dans l'enceinte du lycée. Etant orphelin, cela ne lui pose aucun problème.

Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a eut sa bourse d'étude. Ses ennuis étant consécutifs de son statut d'enfant abandonné, il a tout fait pour ne plus être traité comme tel, mais pour être plus fort que quiconque, ne rien devoir à personne, et ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Ses traits graciles ne laissent pas même entrevoir son enfance à la rue, et son caractère aimable et serviable ses années passées à rejeter toute forme d'autorité. La peau pâle de son visage ne laisse pas penser que le reste de son corps et criblé de cicatrices plus ou moins visibles. Ses doux yeux gris ne montrent pas la froideur et la méfiance, voire même le dégoût qu'il éprouve envers les autres. Ses lèvres purpurines ne se tordent jamais en autre chose qu'un sourire rêveur, laissant cet air doux et innocent à son visage. Celui d'un ange bénit de dieu, qu'un rayon de soleil aurait apporté sur terre pour sauver certaines personnes.

Seuls ses cheveux blancs, témoignent d'un choc passé. Ils avaient vieillit précocement, et malgré leur texture des plus normales, leur apparence blanche argentée apporte moult problèmes à leur possesseur. Leur blancheur fait ressortir la teinte laiteuse de sa peau, le gris doux et à la fois métallique de ses yeux, et viennent se poser en douceur sur ses épaules. Celles-ci sont recouvertes de l'uniforme d'été du lycée, une chemise blanche, avec par dessus un gilet noir et une cravate rouge sang, accordée au foulard ceignant sa taille et s'agitant sur ses cuisses gainées d'un pantalon de même couleur et du même tissu que son gilet. Des chaussures noires cirées complètent sa tenue, le rendant extrêmement attirant.

Au détour d'un couloir, il se fait percuter par une jeune fille qui le regarde avec haine. Si certains élèvent acceptent parfaitement les petits génies qui se sont battus pour entrer dans cette école, d'autres, à l'instar de cette fille, les dénigre et ne les voit que comme des êtres inférieurs.

" Tu pourrais faire attention ! Tu n'arrives pas à marcher droit ? Ta mère ne t'a pas appris ? Tu n'es qu'un incapable ! Si tu as pu entrer dans cette école, c'est sûrement par chance, et pas parce que tu es plus intelligent que la moyenne. Avoue, combien as-tu payé... Non, sous combien d'examinateurs es-tu passé pour qu'ils te fassent une place ici ?

- Je...Je n'ai pas... proteste Allen, rouge de confusion, et limite blasé par le comportement de cette enfant gâtée.

- Oh, tais-toi, par pitié ! Tu ne sais même pas parler correctement ! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre naze ! S'écrie la pimbêche avant de repartir en courant. "

Allen reste planté là, confus, surpris, et honteux des insultes proférées à son égard. Pourquoi est-il venu dans cet endroit où la valeur de la naissance est plus importante que sa valeur personnelle ? Il continue à s'interroger sur ses choix, puis détourne le regard vers la vitre. Celle ci, à cause des ténèbres régnant dehors, reflète l'intérieur du bâtiment, et Allen scrute son visage renvoyé par le verre. Son visage est pâle, encore plus que d'habitude, ses joues rouges de honte, ses lèvres serrées... Mais ce qui l'attire vraiment sont ses yeux. Ses pupilles sont dilatées comme sous l'effet d'une drogue, et recouvre la quasi-totalité de ses iris. Il plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son reflet, et discerne un léger changement de couleur, puis, plus rien.

» » » » » » » » » »

Allen se redresse en se tenant la tête. Il se sent comme passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Il ouvre ses yeux, plissés par la souffrance, et détaille la petite pièce froide et immaculée dans laquelle il se trouve. L'infirmerie. Il soupire et se redresse lentement, des points blancs dansants dans son champ de vision au moindre geste brusque.

Il se chausse et se redresse péniblement. Il marche le mieux possible vers la porte, et l'ouvre, pour tomber sur le bureau de l'infirmier. En un coup d'oeil, le chinois se jette sur lui et le force avec facilité à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Komui Lee, l'infirmier, passe une main dans la poche de sa blouse aussi immaculée que le reste des locaux, et en sort une poignée de cachets qu'il lui tend en lui indiquant le verre d'eau posé sur le bureau. Il le regarde avaler ses médicaments sans dire un mot, son béret glissant légèrement alors qu'il incline la tête sur le côté.

" Tu t'es évanouit ce matin, Allen-kun, et tu as comaté toute la journée. Tu vas bien en ce moment ? Des problèmes avec des camarades, avec les cours, du mal à dormir, où un mal être injustifié ? Le questionne l'aîné.

- Rien de grave, Komui-san, le rassure Allen. Je suis juste en manque de sommeil en ce moment.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu n'arrives, ni à marcher un minimum sans manquer de t'effondrer, ni à articuler convenablement ?

- Ce n'est rien, vraiment, avoue le blanc. Je me suis juste disputé avec quelqu'un ce matin, et j'étais sous le choc."

Komui fronce les sourcils avec désapprobation, mais ne fait rien d'autre que claquer de la langue à cette réponse. Il se doute bien du sujet de la dispute, et sait que le mot dispute, et fortement exagéré _(ndb : ya une imprécision là : c'est le mot dispute qui est exagéré ou ce mot est en dessous de la réalité ?). _Allen est un enfant sans famille, indépendant, et fichtrement borné. Il y a de nombreux étudiants, gosses de riches, qui envient son physique, sa personnalité, ou son intelligence, et Allen n'étant pas du genre à riposter, ils sont nombreux à reporter sur lui toute leur haine envers les 'boursiers'.

Il soupire et signe un papier notifiant le réveil d'Allen et la raison de on séjour à l'infirmerie. Il tend le carnet à l'albinos, qui lui fait un sourire tendre, et parvient à se relever, les cachets ayant fait effet. Le jeune homme s'approche de plus âgé, l'étreint doucement, avant de sortir du repaire de l'homme en blouse.

» » » » » » » » » »

Le soir même, le veilleur de nuit durant sa ronde retrouve le corps d'une jeune fille éventrée, ses intestins lui liant les membres, et lui servant de baillons. Le cadavre exsangue avait les yeux grands ouverts, horrifiés alors qu'elle semble supplier son bourreau. Le veilleur vomit à l'horreur de la scène, et appelle la police, tétanisé. Ses jambes ne le portent plus, alors il reste là, à dévisager celle qui fut autrefois une élève, fille d'un prestigieux sénateur. Il remarque sur le dos de l'adolescente, quelques mots, gravés dans la chair sanguinolente, de la pointe d'un couteau:

_**" Il est l'ange et moi le démon,**_

_**Je le protège du dilemme.**_

_**Ceux qui s'en prennent à lui mourront,**_

_**De la main du Quatorzième."**_

La menace est lancée, les assaillants auront affaire au Quatorzième.

» » » » » » » » » »

Après une semaine d'horreur pour tous les étudiants du lycée, les esprits se calment enfin, se lassant d'avoir peur d'une chose qui n'arrive pas. Aucune autre victime n'est à déplorer, et même si les enquêteurs conseillent toujours la prudence aux élèves, il y a moins d'uniformes dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et les tensions se dissipent peu à peu.

Allen est pourtant quand a lui, loin de toute l'agitation environnante. Il ne se préoccupe pas vraiment de ce 'tueur psychopathe', n'ayant pas vraiment de raison de le craindre. Après tout, il a dit que seuls ceux qui s'en prendraient à 'lui' mourront, non ? N'étant pas vraiment belliqueux avec les autres élèves, il n'estime donc pas avoir quelque chose à craindre.

Il porte actuellement sur la demande d'un professeur une corbeille à papier jusqu'à l'incinérateur à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il n'aime pas vraiment venir ici, mais n'a pas vraiment le choix, alors il se presse pour éviter de se faire trop remarquer. Malheureusement pour lui, un groupe de caïds arrive et l'encercle, lui coupant toute possibilité de retraite. Il recule d'un pas alors que celui qu'il pense être le chef s'approche de lui, mais se fait pousser en avant par un gars dans son dos. Il trébuche, et laisse échapper la corbeille de ses mains, le papier se rependant sur le sol.

" Alors mon mignon ? Tu veux bien jouer avec nous ?" ricane bêtement le 'chef'.

" L-Laissez moi !" bredouille Allen qui se sent comme un lapin prit au piège.

" 'Laissez moi' ? Oh non, bébé. Tu ne veux pas jouer avec nous ? Et bien tu n'as pas vraiment le choix."

Un sourire sadique étire les lèvres des garçons qui se resserrent autour d'Allen. Ils commencent par le pousser, le malmenant quelque peu, avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à l'embrasser. Allen se débat et se détache de l'adolescent, avant de se plier en deux sous la douleur. Son agresseur n'a pas l'habitude de se laisser repousser, et qu'Allen en aie eut le culot lui a déplut. Les coups commencent, car, suivant l'exemple de leur chef, tous les membres de la bande frappent tour à tour, ou ensemble leur pauvre victime.

Allen subit les coups, poussant de petits cris quand l'un d'eux touche un point sensible. Il entrouvre ses yeux, collés par le sang, son sang, et fixe le débris de miroir déposé à côté des poubelles. Il observe en silence, tous ces garçons frapper son petit corps, et regarde ses yeux, brillants étrangement malgré le sang les obstruant. Ses iris bleus flambent dans une expression qu'il ne s'est jamais vu, comme s'ils appartiennent à une autre personne. Finalement, un coup puissant l'atteint à la tête, et il sombre dans une inconscience salvatrice.

» » » » » » » » » »

Allen se réveille, grognant sous la douleur le foudroyant au moindre mouvement. Komui s'approche de lui, remarquant son réveil.

" Tu es vraiment irrécupérable !" Le sermonne t'il. " Comment fais-tu pour te mettre dans de telles situations à chaque fois ? On t'a retrouvé inconscient à l'arrière du lycée, avec la corbeille vidée à tes côtés et des traces de coups un peu partout sur le corps."

D'ailleurs, tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Après t'avoir battu, la bande de jeunes s'est dirigée vers leur repaire habituel, pas loin. Tient, fait-il en tendant un exemplaire du journal du matin.

Il est déjà le matin, s'exclame t'il, surprit.

Oui, sourit Komui, tu as fait le loir.

Oh, ne peut que dire le jeune avant de se tourner vers le journal pour le lire, sur un encouragement de l'infirmier.

--

**Le quatorzième, refait parler de lui !**

_En effet, en cette froide journée de décembre, nous avons l'horreur de vous faire part de cette triste nouvelle : le meurtrier qui s'est auto nommé le quatorzième, a augmenté drastiquement le nombre de ses victimes de une, à neuf. _

_Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer le décès de James Bradford, Karl Kirsten, Edward Fist, Ted Forester, Bill Weedow, Alexander McGonann, Nicolas Prowl et de Charly Hollow. Les enquêteurs nous laissent libre de publier le mot laissé par l'assassin à côté de leur corps, priant toute personne ayant des informations à ce sujet de bien vouloir les contacter au numéro d'urgence. _

_**« N'aie pas peur, n'aie pas peur, mon petit ange**_

_**Le quatorzième te protégera**_

_**Dis moi, dis moi ce qui te dérange,**_

_**Je te promets que ça passera. »**_

_Les victimes étaient connues pour poser de nombreux problèmes aux adultes de l'équipe pédagogique du lycée. Les enquêteurs disent « qu'ils ne mettent pas de côté la thèse de la vengeance » au vu du caractère impétueux de la première victime, Jessica McKinn, réputée pour passer ses nerfs sur les premiers venus. _

_Les enquêteurs interrogent les connaissances des victimes, ainsi que ceux étant en conflit ouvert avec elles, mais n'ont pour l'instant aucune piste sérieuse. Espérons tous que la police trouve de nouveaux éléments avant que ce prestigieux lycée ne soit de nouveau endeuillé. _

_Alicia Blackmind_

--

Allen pâlit de plus en plus à la lecture de l'article, puis tourne vers Komui un visage désespéré Presque torturé. Il se redresse péniblement, et avec peine, se jette dans les bras de Komui en pleurant. L'aîné, déstabilisé, referme son étreinte autours du corps fin. Il berce longuement le jeune homme au bord de la crise de panique, puis enfin, quand Allen semble se calmer un minimum, lui relève la tête de l'index et plante ses yeux d'obsidienne dans les orbes neigeuses.

Allen ne supporte pas le poids du regard de l'infirmier et le repousse brutalement, éclatant d'un rire que l'on pourrait qualifier d'hystérique. Il jette à celui qui est devenu son ami un regard entre le déchirement et la folie. Un regard qui glace le sang, et compresse la poitrine, de par la note morbide présente, mais aussi de par l'étincelle de détresse qui y est logée.

" Dis moi, Komui," fait doucement Allen, plongeant son visage dans ses mains. " Pourquoi est-ce que, alors qu'ils y a eu des morts, que ces mots ont été marqués sur un papier blanc, et laissés posés sur leurs cadavres sanguinolents, par la main de leur assassin… Dis moi pourquoi ces mots … Pourquoi quand je es entends, je me sens si bien ?!"

L'homme en blouse sursaute alors qu'Allen crie sa dernière phrase, comme pour lui donner toute l'attention qu'elle mérite. Il s'approche, mais Allen se dérobe et fuit.

Komui, désormais seul dans l'infirmerie, fronce les sourcils. Que se passe t'il ?

* * *

La salle de classe est bruyante ce aujourd'hui. L'élection des élèves responsables de la kermesse de l'école. Tout le monde est joyeux avec l'approche de cette fête, et rare sont ceux voulant, ou ne serais-ce que pensant à organiser le monstrueux évènement. C'est donc par élection que les délégués sont choisis.

Allen stresse, pire, il panique complètement. Là, sur le tableau noir, écrit avec la craie du professeur, son nom figure sur le liste de ceux qui vont s'occuper du gargantuesque travail. Il sent une goutte de sueur froide couler le long de sa nuque, et traverser la moitié de son dos le long de la colonne vertébrale, avant de se faire absorber par le tissus de la chemise d'Allen.

" Allen, tu as été désigné pour t'occuper de l'organisation de la kermesse, appuie le professeur. Tu accepte ?"

Comme si Allen a le choix. Accepter, ou se faire huer par toute la classe puis réélire. Allen soupire, essayant de se calmer, et fait un petit oui qui ne trompe personne. Il entend quelques rires du fond de la classe.

Le jeune aux cheveux blancs serre les poings en essayant d'endiguer sa colère. Se mettre en colère en présence d'autant de monde ne peut que lui nuire. Bien qu'étant assis, la tête lui tourne, et il plaque sa main contre sa tempe gauche. De la droite, il farfouille dans sa trousse, à la recherche d'un stylo pour pendre en note toutes ses charges.

Sa règle en métal s'échappe de la trousse, et retombe sur le bois de la table avec un bois audible. Il suit du regard les mouvements de la plaque métallique, et se fige en croisant un éclat de lumière reflété par l'objet.

Ses yeux, reflétés par le plat de la règle en miroir. Il croise ses propres yeux reflétés par le métal. Il contemple ses orbes d'un doux gris neigeux devenir plus froides que le neige. Incisives comme la glace. Tranchantes comme le métal. Savant mélange de ces deux éléments mêlés pour créer un regard acéré, des prunelles figées dans une expression de haine intense.

Des spasmes agitent son corps frêle. Ses muscles se raidissent, ses traits se crispent, son expression change drastiquement, donnant l'impression qu'un autre habite ce corps. Suite à cela, le bourdonnement apparut à la lecture des doux vers du quatorzième enfla. La lumière disparaît, le monde se plonge dans les ténèbres.

_Le silence revient. _

* * *

Dans une salle d'une blancheur immaculée, Allen agite les jambes en rythme avec le bourdonnement de ses lèvres. La lente mélopée parcourant la pièce donne une impression de fragilité à la scène, accentuée par le teint évanescent du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et par ses mouvements doux.

Une dame elle aussi habillée en blanc entre par la porte coulissante, la refermant aussitôt derrière elle. Mais c'est inutile puisque Allen ne daigne même pas lever les yeux de son journal pour la regarder. Elle s'approche, intriguée de ce qui peut bien intéresser à ce point le 'petit ange' comme on appelle maintenant le patient. Elle frissonne en voyant le titre, et avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, se remémore chaque mot, chaque ligne, de l'article étudié par le petit.

--

**Le Quatorzième, arrêté !**

_En effet, hier, dans le lycée Lily-white, surnommé lycée Bloody White, à cause des meurtres en séries perpétrés par ce tout nouvel assassin, le Quatorzième, nommé ainsi d'après les poèmes laissés sur les corps de ses victimes. Le tueur a de nouveau fait parler de lui et s'est fait appréhender alors qu'il s'attaquait à une salle pleine d'adolescents et à leur professeur. Heureusement, il y a à déplorer plusieurs blessés, mais aucun… _

--

Elle secoue la tête, refusant de penser aux injures et autres calomnies racontées sur l'assassin. Elle s'approche du jeune homme, et lui demande s'il veut bien lâcher son journal pour qu'elle puisse lui changer son pansement. Il relève brusquement la tête, et lui fait un sourire si innocent qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher d'y répondre.

Il s'hôte lui-même sa chemise pendant qu'elle prépare les gazes et autres désinfectants dont elle aura besoin. Une fois cela fait, elle déroule le bandage enserré autour de l'abdomen à la peau laiteuse, et désinfecte les deux plaies par balle qu'il a reçues. Elle refait ensuite le pansement avec la force de l'habitude, et remet délicatement son haut au plus jeune.

Allen sourit en sentant les gestes doux que l'infirmière utilise avec lui. Il relève le visage vers elle, et lui pose là question :

" Je vais bientôt rentrer ?"

Il voit le regard de la femme changer, et laisse sa tristesse transparaître dans ses yeux alors que sa bouche s'étire en un sourire triste, et elle dit doucement en caressant les cheveux blancs :

" Je suis désolée Allen," souffle t'elle, les yeux tristes. " Tu vas devoir rester ici encore un moment. Mais ça va aller, je vais rester avec toi."

La jeune femme se penche vers lui, et oubliant toute retenue, le fixe longuement dans les yeux. Allen troublé, voit son visage se reflétant dans les prunelles humides de son vis-à-vis, et, se détachant de son visage pâle, ses deux orbes brûlantes de rage et de frustration, cachées toutes deux par la gentillesse et la tristesse du petit ange.

La musique entêtante ne s'arrête pas cette fois, mais les paroles viennent à la bouche du jeune, alors que ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire hideux.

--

_**« Depuis tout petit, j'ai souvent prié.**_

_**Pour voir une main tendue pour m'aider.**_

_**Que c'en soit une d'ange ou de démon.**_

_**Ne m'importe vraiment que peu au fond.**_

_**Ange ou démon, je suis les deux.**_

_**Et votre avis m'importe peu.**_

_**Mon protecteur, le quatorzième.**_

_**Ne leur rend que tout ce qu'ils sèment. »**_

_**Rikka-yomi : Kiss, J'espère que ça suffit comme cadeau d'annif, **_

_**Signé Rikka-yomi ^^**_

_**An Author Alone In The Dark : Bien sur que ça me suffit, même plus je suis comblée !! je suis super heureuse !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
